Anniversary
by BeyondMello1317
Summary: It's been over four months since Rin died and Len is still not talking. Kaito hasn't spoken to him in that time either. Does Kaito still hold his feelings for Len? Will he ever tell him again?


Ever since Rin died, I'd been extremely out of sorts. It'd been over four months, but I was still in mourning. I hadn't spoken a word since her funeral. Everyone had tried to comfort me, but I just wanted to be alone. Kaito was the only one who seemed to have caught on to that. He hadn't said a word to me since I fell silent. It put our relationship on the rocks, but we were hanging on.

Well, it was the five month anniversary of her death in a couple days. I had been more introverted and subdued as the day grew closer. People began being nicer to me, if you'd call it that, since they realized the day was coming. I planned on doing what I always did. I'd stare at her headstone until it was time to go home.

I couldn't pay attention to my teachers all day and once the final bell rang, I ran from my classroom and went back to my room to put on something nicer to visit Rin. I chose my old schoolboy uniform. It always reminded me of the times Rin and I would perform together. We would coordinate our clothes and these "uniforms" were our costumes of choice. I pulled on the familiar uniform and left to walk to the small cemetery in which she was buried. On my way there, the sun was covered by some thick, menacing clouds. I figured it was going to rain soon. I started walking faster until I reached the wrought iron gate of the graveyard. The metal creaked as I pushed it open and walked down the narrow path to her grave.

Once I reached her headstone I dropped onto my knees on the ground in front the large slab of marble. I read and re-read the inscription in my head and I could feel tears tugging at the corners of my eyes. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I began to cry. I didn't even bother to stay silent. As I cried, my mind went through the events of her death.

**Flashback**

I left from my second class and met Kaito in the hallway. He grabbed my hand and kissed it as we began walking to my next class. We were talking happily as we walked through the hallway. Rin walked by us and my attention was torn from Kaito for a moment.

She was diagnosed with clinical depression a couple months ago and when she got into one of her waves, she was unreachable. She never spoke and all colour drained from her body and from her wardrobe.

Her eyes met mine briefly and she went past me. I swore I saw a small smile behind her eyes, and that worried me. We were learning about depression and suicide in health class. They said that someone who is severely depressed will seem happier just before they kill themselves. I hoped Rin would never do that to me. We were too close.

I walked into my second class and waited for Rin to come into the room and sit in her desk next to me like everyday. She never showed up, and I became immensely paranoid. Once the bell rang, I dashed out of the room and ran straight to her bedroom. The door was locked, so I got up on my tiptoes and grabbed her spare key from above her doorframe. I shoved the key into the lock and pushed the door open. The room smelled heavily of copper. I followed the scent into the bathroom to find what I had always dreaded. My beloved sister's body in her shower. Lifeless. Her body was covered in deep, nearly drained gashes and a knife was next to her hand on the shower floor.

I screamed bloody murder and I heard the door fly open and someone run through the room. I had fallen to the tile floor and I was sobbing and shaking on the ground. The person wrapped their strong arms around me and lifted me off the floor and hugged me to their chest. I could tell by their smell that it was Kaito. My vision was blurry, but as he carried me out I could see more people entering the room, and I remember hearing Miku, her best friend, scream and started sobbing like I had. I closed my eyes and shoved my face into Kaito's chest.

**End Flashback**

I had curled up in a ball on the ground and my tears had stopped flowing. I was hiccupping from my extensive sobbing. It was raining now and it was pouring. It was as if all of my tears had transferred to the clouds and were raining down on me. I hugged my knees to my chest and whispered, "I love you, Rin. I miss you,"

Once I finally gathered myself, I stood up and began to run home. I wasn't watching where I was going, I just ran through the rain. I ran into a tall, strong mass, and it's arms wrapped around my back and pulled me close. I took in the familiar scent of vanilla that I had always associated with the boy I loved. I threw my thin arms around him and began to cry again. Tears rolled down my face as I held his warm torso close to me. He just held me silence and kissed my soaking hair.

After a moment, he picked me up and carried me bridal style all the way home. He carried me into my room and helped me change into dry clothes to sleep in. As I laid down under my covers he came over to me and ran his fingers through my dripping hair.

He then leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Len,"

I smiled and whispered back, "I love you, too,"

He pulled away from the side of my face and kissed my quivering lips before leaving my room for the night. He hadn't told me he loved me since I stopped talking, but he didn't need to vocalize it. He told me he loved me just by being there for me tonight. He told me the loudest he'd ever had.


End file.
